


Uncouth

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [46]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author doesn't know anything about mechanics, Gen, General Organa is awesome, The Millennium Falcon really is a pile of trash, and Rey is frustrated with it, but tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Uncouth- crude; unrefined; awkwardRey is really frustrated with the half-done repair jobs on the Millenium Flacon and lets it be known.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 4





	Uncouth

“What even is this junk!” Rey exclaimed, exasperated at the many patch-up jobs that had been done on the millennium falcon. The ship was housing the last of the Resistance and it wouldn’t even go a few systems without something going wrong. She gets that it is rather old in ship years but it's the  _ Millennium Falcon _ you think it would be in better shape. 

She let out a slew of curses that would make a grown man blush when something started sparking.

“Hand me the hydro spanner!” She called up, thrusting her hand in the air, waiting for the tool to be pressed into her hand. Soon she felt the cool metal of the desired tool and she got to work.

“What son of a gundark put this together!”

“Rey! Language!” Poe, of all people, had an aversion to swearing.

“Whatever idiot put this half-witted, sloppily done, sub-optimal, kark up of a job needs to get a new profession!”

“That’s my husband you’re talking about so you better watch it, missy!” General Organa’s voice called down to Rey.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Rey said, terrified into further silence. That didn’t stop her from grumbling under her breath, however, at how the one part that was connecting two very important components wouldn’t be worth an eight portion.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of mechanics so please be kind.


End file.
